majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Shaku
|image = MajisukaGakuen2 MinegishiMinami Shaku.jpg|Majisuka 2 Minami01v.jpg|Majisuka |gender = female |series = |school = Majisuka Jyogakuen |affinity = Tsu No Ji Rengou Rappapa Club Suizokukan |1st = Choukoku and Nezumi |last = Without realizing the youth |episode = 2 (Majisuka Gakuen) TBA (Majisuka Gakuen 2) |actress = }} also known as , and the Hot-Blooded Student President, was a minor character in Majisuka Gakuen and a primary character in Majisuka Gakuen 2. Appearance and Personality In the first season, Minami was the student president of Majisuka Jyogakuen. Her fixation on trying to gain fame, or "screentime", was later revealed. She was kind but a stickler for rules, especially concerning behavior such as vandalism. She cared deeply for her friends, and was shown to look up to her fellow Queens after becoming a Rappapa member. When she was in the role of student president, Minami was mainly ignored by other students of Majisuka Jyogakuen. However, she managed to gain respect from fellow second year Onizuka Daruma. In Majisuka Gakuen 2, she renamed herself Shaku after becoming a Queen. She wanted to create a new image for herself, and become better known in school. Shaku was generally considered the weakest of the Four Heavenly Queens of the new Rappapa. This was a source of insecurity to her, as she wanted to be helpful to her fellow gang members. However, Shaku was still adept at fighting, as shown when she defeated Team Under and helped fight against the Yabakune students. In the first season, she wore a Majisuka Gakuen uniform with a ribbon on the collar. She also had a white armband proclaiming her to be the student council president. Around her neck was a cord with a whistle on it, and a gold fob watch. She had a wavy, half-tied up hairstyle. In the second season, despite becoming a Rappapa member, she still wore her student president armband. She chose to wear a uniform with no ribbon and an ankle length skirt. Over her uniform was a long red tokko-fuku coat, with the on the back. In addition, she had a white surgical mask under her chin, which she occasionally removed. Her hairstyle was also changed, to be straight rather than wavy. Majisuka Gakuen Minami made her first appearance in the fifth episode, standing outside the Majisuka Jyogakuen gates. She was checking her fob watch and blowing her whistle to make sure the students were on time. After Maeda Atsuko and Onizuka Daruma approached her, Minami introduced herself as the self-appointed student council president. Later she helps Daruma take down the huge amount of papers, that each bear a message accusing Atsuko of being a murderer, down from the wall. As the two remove the papers, Minami comments that since Atsuko has become well-known since she transferred to Majisuka Gakuen, it is no surprise that she is being targeted in hurtful ways. Minami returns in the last episode, making her final appearance at the graduation ceremony. She begins to read out a speech for the graduating seniors, all of whom were not present at the time. Inexplicably Minami breaks down into tears, leaving the audience dumbfounded. The school nurse, Kiken, comes up and wraps her in his jacket. Telling Minami she should stay strong despite crying himself, he leads her off the stage. This whole act may have been a ploy for getting attention, considering Minami's obsession with "screentime" that emerges in the second season. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Change of Generation, Come On! As Daruma left the school in order to train to become stronger, Minami was instead invited by Atsuko to become one of the Four Heavenly Queens of Rappapa. Minami accepted, due to the role getting more "appearances" than the student council president. She also renamed herself Shaku, meaning "screentime". When Center bursts into the Wind Instrument Clubroom, Shaku suddenly appears and stops the impending fight in order to introduce herself as part of the Queens. When Unagi comments that there are already four Queens, Shaku retorts that the Noh-Kyogen Sisters are "sold as a set". When Yabakune students start attacking Majijo students, Shaku becomes concerned with the matter. After the Kabuki Sisters and Gakuran are taken down, Shaku becomes stressed at Shibuya's betrayal before visiting Gakuran in hospital. She tells Gakuran that the only way she was able to get through the crowd of Gakuran's fans was to tell them that she was her girlfriend. Gakuran is at first amused by this and the two get closer and were about to kiss when Gekikara entered the room. The two move away from each other flustered and Shaku tells them that she's going to go get some fresh flowers. Shaku then meets up Gekikara in the corridoor and chat before Gekikara goes to leave. Unfortunately, Gekikara is stabbed by a Yabakune student and collapses in Shaku's arms. Shaku waits outside the surgery with Otabe, feeling guilty that she couldn't help anyone and that she doesn't deserve her title of queen. Shaku then starts to wear Gekikara's "ROCK" necklace promising herself to become stronger. Shaku then bumps into Team Under who call her weak and useless. Shaku becomes angry at this and swiftly defeats the four of them, when she leaves they comment she is the scariest person they have come across. Shaku then accidently bumps into a group of Yabakune students, just as they were about to attack her, Janken tells them that she will fight Shaku. The two battle, finding out they have a lot in common as they both feel weak but want more screentime so they have to prove themselves to get it. The two of them are equal in strength and both ask each other if the other should transfer to their respective schools, both decline the offer though and continue fighting. Shaku seemingly wins but both challenge each other to a match of Jan-ken-pon (rock paper scissors) to which Janken wins, Shaku exclaims that she is good and collapses. Yabakune then steal her shoes. Later on Shaku talks with Bungee and is then confronted by Team Under who call her "Shaku-nee" with a pair of shoes, announcing that they are her underlings. Team Under would then follow Shaku everywhere, much to her annoyance but seems to enjoy it at the same time. Shaku takes part in the showdown between Majijo and Yabakune, taking down several Yabakune students where she finally meets Janken once again, the two nod to each other before going back to their seperate fights. When Atsuko stops the battle, Shaku says farewell to her saying that she will share screentime with Atsuko. She then calls out Atsuko's name with the other Majijo students as she's driven off. Gallery Trivia *The name Shaku is derived from the Japanese word for "screentime". This is possibly a reference to wanting more time on screen. *In episode 1 of season 2, Shaku said that she had considered becoming a baseball club manager. This was likely reference to the manga . The main character of this series was based on Minegishi Minami, and portrayed by in the film version. **In episode 12 of season 2, Shaku told Maeda Atsuko's character "You can take all the screentime you want." This may have also been a reference to Moshidora, as Atsuko was chosen for the main role. Minami was given a minor role, since she had less experience in films and dramas. *In the graduation scene in the final episode of season 1, Minami read a manuscript in a scene similar to one found in the music video. *Her name is abbreviated as H.M. instead of M.M. in Nezumi's calculations. The reason for this might be as to make the audience think that the calculations are not related to the actresses' real names. The first kanji in can also be read as Hou in on'yomi. **Her strength level was ranked as 30:100 (with respect to Maeda Atsuko). Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student Category:Season 2 Category:Season 1 Category:Gang member